


Reminiscing

by holy3cake



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alex has a confidence boost, Charlie is a muffin change my mind, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluffy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy3cake/pseuds/holy3cake
Summary: After Peter has an interesting question for Alex, it gets him thinking about the past. But will all the memories be good, or are there some he wishes he could forget?A fluffy little oneshot about Chalex, just for fun :)
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Oh my gosh I’m sorry, I haven’t been able to write any Chalex stuff for a while! I’ve been really stressed with Uni and work and I just can’t seem to get any inspiration! I have re-read my stories that need to be finished, and I can assure you that they will be done soon I just need the right motivation! I decided to write this little oneshot to try and find my way back to them, so please enjoy this sudden random moment of inspiration! Thanks <3
> 
> OH and also also, I know the Monty memory here isn't canon, but I wrote about it in my story I wish I could understand you. But that doesn't need to be read to understand this, but feel free to if you want! :)

_Hey Alex! Can I ask you something?_

_Uh….sure?_

_Do you think true love exists?_

As Alex walked down the street with his parents, his mind flashed back to the time his brother asked him if true love existed. He was spending the weekend with his family, since he barely ever got to see them now he was at college. His timetable consisted of class, Charlie, class, Charlie. Not that he’d ever complain, but his schedule was so full that his parents constantly pestered him to visit. Eventually he’d caved in and said yes, but he didn’t expect a full interrogation from Peter when he arrived home. Peter was ranting about his new girlfriend and telling Alex all the gory details of their relationship. But it sounded like it was already going downhill, and Alex wrinkled his nose whenever he heard anyone’s sex secrets, let alone his own brother. In the midst of all the anger, Peter had turned to him and smiled softly, asking him about love. That one question struck Alex like an arrow, and he was unable to answer. Instead he made up an excuse and ran away, taking up his parent’s invite for a walk.

All three of them took a break on a bench, overlooking the lake, and Alex closed his eyes and drowned out everything else around him. He was vaguely aware of his mom speaking, but he focused on something else.

_“I’m going to walk away now, please don’t follow me! Fucking hell, you’re like a golden retriever or something, don’t you ever give up? Just leave me alone!” Alex shouted angrily, every time he rejected Charlie. But each time he turned his back on him, Charlie always looked like a wounded puppy, not a persistent dog. His blue eyes always faded, and his usual enthusiasm turned to sad sighs. Alex wasn’t aware of the wounds he inflicted every time he shouted at Charlie, but he knew he spoke too harshly. It wasn’t easy, figuring out his sexuality after having little sexual experience._

Snapping back to reality, Alex played with a loose thread on his jeans. Charlie would’ve been well within his rights to turn around and tell Alex to get out of his life, and never contact him again. He’d treated him so badly, or at least he thought so. But the only time Alex had seen Charlie genuinely upset or angry, was when he was kissed by Monty.

_“Alex? Do you believe the rumours about me?”_

_“That you kissed Monty?”_

_“Mm.”_

_“I mean….I don’t know a lot about him, other than the fact he’s a massive dick. But if you are involved with him, I’d suggest breaking it off. He’s not a good guy, and you know that. Set your sights higher.” Alex smiled softly._

_“I don’t know if I can do much better. But I don’t ever want to be with a rapist…”_

_“What about a murderer…” Alex murmured._

That was the night that Alex told Charlie about Bryce, and Charlie had stuck by him and planted evidence on Monty. He’d unintentionally given Charlie some false hope, that a murderer was somehow better than a rapist to be with. But since the moment Charlie became friends with Tyler, he practically saw him every other weekend. Charlie and Tyler were extremely close, and initially Alex had thought Charlie had maybe had a crush on him. But he was very wrong, particularly during the school drill.

_Whilst Alex panted madly and blamed himself for the drill, Charlie was under the desk with him, calm as anything. He held his hands out for Alex to use as an anchor to reality, and it had somehow worked. Alex still remembered the feel of Charlie’s large warm hands, clasping his own small ones. His big blue eyes stared into his own, and his breaths eventually returned to a normal rhythm. Even after the drill had ended, Charlie still continued to comfort him. Then the kiss. The kiss that removed any doubt from Alex’s mind, slightly scary but extremely exhilarating. Tony’s chuckle still irritated him slightly, but having the taste of Charlie’s lips still lingering on his own was new and strange. It was strangely sweet and soft, not like Jessica, but like freshly baked cookies._

Blushing at his thoughts, Alex shook his head and listened to his dad talking about how happy he’d been at prom. Watching his son walking up onto the stage with his new boyfriend, after all he’d been through. The guilt of what he did to his parents still ate away at him sometimes, but they’d all learnt to heal together. Still wondering about his brother’s question on love, Alex’s mind started to drift away again as his dad finished talking.

_“Charlie…” Alex moaned softly, gripping the broad shoulders above him. With Charlie’s lips ghosting down his neck, and his knee moving between his thighs, it was sensory overload. Charlie was such a kind soft person, but Alex wasn’t prepared for his bedroom manner. Making love with Charlie was electric, magnetic and earth shattering._

Wondering if his parents would be outraged hearing about that particular memory, Alex chuckled to himself. It wasn’t like his parents were oblivious to his sex life, but he wasn’t going to announce it. His dad always gave the excuse that he was young once, but the stuff he’d tried with Charlie, well he’d be shocked if his dad had done anything remotely similar. He shuddered at the thought, then stood up from the bench. He hugged his parents and made up an excuse, claiming he’d forgotten his phone at home. Even though his parents looked a little sad, they nodded and left him to leave. As he walked towards Liberty, he called Peter.

“Hey little bro! What’s up?”

“You know you asked me if I believed in true love?”

“Oh yeah! I didn’t mean to spook you.”

“It’s cool. But I have an answer for you.”

“Yes?”

“I didn’t believe in true love. But, then I met Charlie.” Alex felt a light blush creep across his face and hung up as his brother squealed on the end of the phone. As he headed into the halls he once despised, the toxic atmosphere that once lingered there was just replaced with calm coolness, and the smell of floor cleaner. All the memories, all the little things that Alex had remembered all at once made him feel confident. It stirred him in ways he never thought possible, and after years of feeling practically nothing, all of his emotions kicked in at once. He marched straight through the halls and out of the school, out onto the football field.

As the football players geared up to start the second half of the game, Charlie knelt down with his helmet on, but soon heard the coach yelling something incoherent. Then he raised his eyebrows as Luke started collapsing with laughter next to him.

“What the?” Charlie stood up and saw his boyfriend cutting through the players, interrupting the entire game. Some of the other players scowled angrily, but Luke and Diego clutched each other squealing like fangirls. Coach Kerba was still shouting, but he didn’t look particularly angry. As Charlie took his helmet off, he was still confused.

“Alex?” He was met by Alex’s lips, sighing softly as he melted against the smaller man’s grip. He was covered in mud and sweaty from the previous segment of the game, but it didn’t stop Alex putting his arms around him, kissing him a bit harder. Gently pulling off him, Charlie still had a look of confusion on his face.

“Uh….”

“Sorry. I had to.”

“In the middle of a game? I’m not complaining but..” Charlie was struggling not to laugh, hearing Luke and Diego wolf-whistling and Coach Kerba standing with his arms crossed in a comical way.

“No I just…..got overwhelmed with how much I love you..” Alex said, looking away. Charlie grinned and ruffled his hair affectionately.

“I love you too. Meet me after, there’s really not that long left…”

“Okay! Uh…go get ‘em?” Alex said, smirking. Charlie grinned and kissed his forehead, leaning to his ear.

“I won’t show you mercy later though. Coach is gonna kick my ass.” Making Alex blush with his light threat, he left the field and left the game to continue. Before the game continued, Alex smiled as he sat watching Charlie get jumped on by Luke.

“I WANT A CHARLIE! DIEGO GET ME A CHARLiE!” He screeched as Charlie grinned. When the game eventually finished, Charlie couldn’t stop smiling, and fully intended to follow through with his promise to Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it fluffy enough? I'm so out of practice, and these days it's a challenge for me to write something without smut omg, I need to expand my horizons more lmao.
> 
> Also would anyone be up for a Luke falls in love with a guy fic? Possibly Diego lol


End file.
